wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Deadwind Pass
thumb|Deadwind Pass Deadwind Pass is located in central Azeroth, east of Duskwood and west of the Swamp of Sorrows. There are several areas of interest in Deadwind Pass, despite the current lack of quests or notable NPCs in this region. Upon entering the Pass from Duskwood, pay close attention to the sign on the side of the road. In the northern part of the region is an abandoned camp that is labeled "Ariden's Camp". Currently, there are no NPCs in World of Warcraft named "Ariden", and this name is not listed in any records of lore. When one travels roads, for a while the only other mobs a traveller might come across are vultures and wisp-like sprites, all of which are aggressive and will attack on sight. As one goes further south, though, one will come across a tribe of ogres living around the bend in the road leading to Karazhan. They live both along the roadside and within the nearby caves. In addition to the ogres and vultures which populate Deadwind Pass, if one makes it as far south as Karazhan one can find the remains of the abandoned town surrounding the tower populated with many undead aggressive spirits of its former residents. Their presence also extends deep underground. There are open cellar entrances in two of the ruined houses which will lead you to catacombs and caverns filled with these ghosts. Finally, in the back of the cemetery behind Medivh's Tower, there is a crypt with a locked gate leading into what looks like more catacombs deeper underground. The gate is locked to the living, but before patch 2.01, one could bypass the gate in spirit form and explore the catacombs. This method is now unavailable. Of course, there is the tower itself which is quite notable. It has already been confirmed that Karazhan is to be a level 70 10-man instance for the upcoming expansion Burning Crusade. Deadwind Pass is also known to be the origin point of a mysterious regime known as the Dark Riders, who have been sighted in Duskwood when they slaughtered a family of farmers in search of the Scythe of Elune. Some have speculated that Deadwind Pass may undergo a redesign in the expansion, changing it into a level 60-70 zone with quests related to Karazhan. As of 2.0 patch the Undead surrounding the Tower are lvl 67-70. People who Killed in this area previous to the patch be aware not to just run in they have a large aggro radius and would not be likely easy to kill solo. Characteristics |} History Deadwind Pass had long been the home of the great wizard Medivh, who inhabited the tower of Karazhan, though he did not build it himself. Who the tower's builders are has been lost to time, but surely they were great and terrible people to have built such a foreboding and yet magnificent structure. Medivh was sought out and killed during the First War, and the tower has since been apparently abandoned, though unknown dangers yet lurk within. It is not clear what exactly happened to the pass to make it so lifeless, and what murdered all the villagers in the southern part of the chasm. One theory states that it was the Black Riders, who have a hunger for death and seek to obtain the dangerous Scythe of Elune for their own purposes. Geography Maps Topographic map of Deadwind Pass Sub-Regions Dungeons None Raid Dungeons * Karazhan (in the Burning Crusade) Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas None Battlegrounds None Travel Hubs None so far, but one is being planned at Karazhan for the Burning Crusade expansion. Regions Adjacent to Deadwind Pass |} Notable Characters Archmage Alturus, Archmage Leryda, and Apprentice Darius are the only friendly characters that have dared to brave the pass. So far, none of them offer any quests or services. See List of Deadwind Pass NPCs. Quests Currently there are no quests in this zone. Resources * Herbs None * Ore None Wild Creatures * Ghosts * Ogres * Shades * Vultures * Wisps * Wraiths Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Deadwind Pass is a fitting name for a zone which contains no resources, no npcs, no travel hubs, and no dungeons. The zone may be set for an overhaul with the coming of the Burning Crusade, which will open Karazhan as a high-end raid dungeon. Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Deadwind Pass Category:Crags